Dishes
by animefantomboy
Summary: Many different things come to mind when one thinks of dishes, it varies from one person to another. However, when it comes to a certain couple, it holds another different significance.


Dishes

Rows of streetlights glowed dimly, with shadows reflected on the street. A pair of shadows are much more interesting, especially so when one sees their owner. A young man was holding the arm of a young woman as they walked down the street. His ruggedly handsome face looked happy and strangely tranquil, with his amber shock of hair did nothing to help him blend him among the crowd. His girlfriend as passersby would assume has long chocolate coloured hair at shoulder's length. She is not what one would call a traditional beauty. However, something about her large expressive chocolate orbs, small yet cute nose and pouting lips which came together formed a face people would find themselves unmistakably attracted to. Passersby turned to look at the rather quaint couple. If they happened to pay attention, they could listen to the couple's conversation which was rather weird, but in a good way.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi. Why won't you let me take you out on a proper date? After all, it's our anniversary." complained Hikaru to his girlfriend of three years. Haruhi merely looked up at him and smiled, "Well, what is your definition of a proper date anyway?" It didn't take long for Hikaru to answer, "A theme park or at my house. We can have fun at a theme park and my house. You are and always will be my favourite model." as he nuzzled Haruhi's cheek. "But," Hikaru's voice took a serious tone. "I wanted to celebrate our anniversary properly, you know. So you'll never forget."

"Hikaru, as long we spend some time together, where ever we go is just the same. Besides, I wanted to cook for you." Hikaru brightened up at her words, "You right, I guess. The place doesn't really matter as long as we're together." He grinned slyly and said, "Haruhi, I never knew you were a romantic at heart. What you said earlier, is a speech worthy of Tono himself!" The usual not easily flustered Haruhi spotted a light blush on her face.

"We're there already." announced Hikaru as he fished for his bunch of keys and unlocked Haruhi's one storey house. Shoes were neatly placed in the cabinet when They made their way to the kitchen. "Sit down first. I'll cook some ramen." said Haruhi to Hikaru who nodded. As he sat down on the he took the time to glance around Haruhi's house. She had saved up for ages to buy the house which is now decorated with a fusion of his and Haruhi's tastes.

The furniture was Haruhi's while he contributed paintings and little knicks-knacks which she displayed. The Van Gogh painting in the living room is a fake or so Haruhi thought. 'As if I'll let my future bride display a fake Van Gogh.' thought Hikaru. He came to a conclusion at last: He would never make Haruhi sell this house. Well, she would of course stay with him in the Hitachiin Manor. But, the house is special. The first house he ever decorated with her.

A whiff of spicy ramen broke his train of thoughts. Haruhi set his bowl of ramen in front of him when he grinned at her and said, "Itadakimatsu". Words weren't needed in their meal. Glances at each other, slight brushes of hands and passing of salt and pepper although they did not spoke aloud for wanting was enough. When the meal was over, Hikaru stood up and cleared the table while Haruhi washed the dishes. He made a quick job of job when he sat down, contemplating. However, sounds of dish washing distracted him.

He looked up to see Haruhi's back figure as she was washing dishes. It was then it struck him. He could come back from an exhausting day of work and see Haruhi washing dishes, cleaning his house, sharing his life with her. He never wanted yearned for anything so bad before when Hikaru cleared his throat, and called " Haruhi?" "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Haruhi turned around and smiled her natural smile, "Of course I will, you rich bastard." Hikaru just grinned.

Author Notes: Phew! Finally finished this fanfic, sorry for the delay. I was caught up with school, studies, etc. The fact I'm plain lazy doesn't help either. Hope you all readers like it! Naturally, reviews are always accepted!


End file.
